


As Bullets Fly

by BeckKingOfHell



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Shooter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckKingOfHell/pseuds/BeckKingOfHell
Summary: The old principal (Zarkon) got fired for treating students horribly. The vice principal (Alfor) was responsible for Zarkon losing his job. Alfor went up to be principal, Zarkon wasn't happy. So he and his wife decide to take revenge.Changes point of view a lot.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a school shooter au. I do not mean to poke fun, or offend anyone with this. If you are not comfortable with reading something like this, then please, do not read and find something else. This is your warning.  
> If you would like to read then go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you. I apologise in advance if anyone got triggered.

There were days where Keith wished he listened to his gut. Perhaps he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now. Which was bleeding all over the goddamn floor. 

 

The beginning of his day started out with a sickening twist in his gut. Telling him that something bad was going to happen. He tried to convince his brother, Shiro, not to go to work today, and instead stay home with him.

          “Keith, it's just school. The only bad thing I have to deal with are teens, like you.” Shiro tied his tie, folding the shirt collar down.

          “I'm telling you, something bad is going to happen! When has my gut been wrong?”

          Shiro sighed, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “At least attend the Voltron meeting. We have another physics competition in four months, and I need you all to understand the new concepts.”

          Keith grumbled. “Fine.”

          “Now get your ass ready for school or I'll leave you to walk.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

          “Will team Voltron please meet in the drama classroom for a short meeting.” Principal Alfor spoke in the intercoms.

          Lance got up from his desk.

          “Are you done with your test, McClain?” Matt, the new astronomy teacher, asked.

          “Have been for a while. Come on Hunk.”

          Hunk shook his head. “Sorry man, not done yet. Go on without me, I'll meet you guys there.”

          Lance nodded and headed out,  stopping by the anatomy classroom. “Hey, Coran, can I borrow Pidge?”

          The teacher stroke his mustache, “They're currently in the bathroom. When they come back I'll tell them to head to the drama classroom.”

          He nodded and with that, Lance head off, making the long journey to the drama classroom, which was on the other end of the school building.

          Halfway there, Lance heard guns. He turned around to see students running past the intersection by him, screaming in terror. He saw a girl get shot, her body slamming on to the floor. She tried to get up, only to be violently shot back down. She didn’t get back up. 

          His eyes widen in dismay.

          “WE ARE IN LOCK DOWN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, TEACHERS, PROTECT THE STUDENTS!” Corans voice yelled in the intercom. 

          Lance began to run down the long and empty hall, knowing that if he got caught there, he'd certainly be dead. He felt sick, and he couldn’t shake off the memory of seeing the girl get shot. She looked like a freshman, too young for the fate that befell her. 

          He turned the corner, his stomach no longer able to keep calm. Lance bent over, emptying the contents that were in his stomach. He looked up and saw the drama classroom. Hope and desperation filled his chest as he ran over and started bangging on the door, screaming and shouting to be let in; tears streaming down his face, because  _ oh God, those gun sounds are getting closer.  _

          “Please, open up, it's Lance, please, please, don't leave me out here!” His sobs ripped at his throat. The scary reality of death loomed over him, causing him to panic and beg some more.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

          When Shiro heard gunshots he immediately began counting kids. He knew he was missing three, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. When he heard Coran’s voice on the intercom, he had no choice but to lock the doors, hoping that the three students were safe in another classroom.

          Then he heard banging and yelling. He quieted the members down, heading to the door. 

          “It's Lance, please, please, don't leave me out here!”

          Shiro frantically unlocked the door, swiftly grabbing a sobbing Lance by the shirt, and accidentally throwing him to the floor. He locked the door, noting a gunshot that was nearby. 

          Shiro turned around, seeing Keith comforting Lance who was on the floor. He looked on to his team of students, their terrified faces and muffled cries. Shiro turned around again, to close the second door, seeing Zarkon’s face in the little window slit. The former principal raised his gun to the window slit.

          Shiro slammed the second door shut, locking it, before he heard glass shatter. It was only a matter of time before he got in.

          He shushed the class and took action. He ordered Keith to help him block the door, while he ordered Lance to find the rest of team hiding places. He threw the Cuban boy the drama keys, eyes pleading.

          Lance, with quiet cries still racking through him,  began rounding up members ushering them out the main room, into the hall with the extra rooms. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_           Shit,  _ Lance thought. He looked at the dressing rooms, noting that they were too obvious if the old principal got in. He looked towards the costume room. It was small, but had plenty of things to hide behind. 

_           This is better than empty hall where... _ He pushed the image of the dead girl out of his mind.

          He pushed his fellow students into the small room, telling them to hide. He noticed all too late that there wasn't enough room for him, much less Shiro and Keith.

          He swallowed his rising fear and locked them in. He locked the two dressing rooms hoping to deceive Zarkon if it got that far. He prayed that it didn’t. 

          Suddenly he heard shouting and ran back into the main classroom. Keith and Shiro were slowly backing away, the door they tried to block, slowly opening.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

          “Why is he going after us?” Keith asked his brother.

          “I have no idea.” Shiro responded, heaving up a chair onto the desk that was already in front of the door. 

          They heard a  _ crack _ and another gunshot, the door handle wiggling with every shot.

          When the door handle fell off, they shouted in alarm, slowly backing away.

          Then they just turned and sprinted, Keith hitting Lance, the two sprawled out on the floor. The two boys quickly got up, and ran towards the doorway that lead to the extra rooms; the sound of crashing chairs made Keith turn his head for a second, seeing Zarkon aim the gun right at the three of them. 

          “Keith!” Lance pulled him along by the forearm, Shiro ready to close the door once they made it through. Lance thought they were in the clear until he heard rapid gunshots.

          Keith stumbled forward right as Shiro slammed the door shut, locking it. 

          “Shiro?” Shiro faced Lance who was holding Keith, desperation and fear in the young Cuban’s eyes. 

          Keith’s been shot.

          Blood streamed down Keith’s arm, his breathing coming in quick rasps. He was confused. His left shoulder burned, but it was more like being stung by a bee. He barely felt the wound, even though he was clearly bleeding everywhere. He tried to move it, only realizing too late, that it was a stupid thing to do. Pain shot down his arm, and up his neck. 

          “Oh my god, Keith.” Shiro looked down at his brother and inspected the wound. He was hit on the back of his left shoulder. It looked like the bullet was still in, which was a good thing. It was plugging the wound, so there wasn’t as much blood running down. “Are you okay?”

          “Yeah, I guess. I don’t really feel it? I mean, I feel it, but it just stings.” Keith looked up towards Shiro and Lance, not quite sure what to make of the recent events.

          Another gunshot went off, this time, aimed at the door.

          “Lance, I need you two to get somewhere safe. Make sure the shooter can’t find you guys.” Shiro looked on toward the door, swallowing hard. “I’ll see what I can do to prolong him coming through.

          “Be safe.” Lance handed Shiro the keys, and pulled Keith up, ignoring the other boy’s small whimpers of pain. 

          “I love you, bro. Don’t die.” Keith waved his goodbye to his older brother. As he turned his back he hoped that this wouldn’t be their last goodbye. 

          “Only if you promise you won’t either. I love you too.” Shiro held back his tears, trying to switch them to anger instead of sadness.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

          Lance hauled Keith out towards the door that lead to the stage, hearing Shiro lock it behind them. He let out a small whimper, trying to pull himself together.

          “What are you doing?” Keith rasped.

          “Taking us to the catwalk. Where all the lights are. We’ll be safe there.” He turned towards the garage looking doorway, hope surging through him as he saw that it was opened.

          “Sorry to burst your bubble,” Keith whispered, “but I’m kinda leading a trail of blood.”

          Lance scanned the floor, noting that there was in fact a trail of blood. He had to make sure that the shooter couldn’t find them, but a trail of blood will certainly do that. “What if…. What if we make a trail of it leading somewhere else? And then I can use my shirt as a bandage to stop the bleeding?”

          Keith nodded, feeling light headed. “Better do this quick. I’m losing too much blood.”

          The two boys fast walked to the other end of the stage. He set Keith down, and took off his shirt, wiping the blood that ran down his friend’s arm and then proceeded to wrap it up. He noticed that Keith was having a hard time focusing. “Can you still walk?” He gingerly asked.

          “Maybe.”

          Lance pulled him up, Keith putting most of his weight on him. Together they quickly walked toward the garage looking door, entering the props room. It had all their backdrops, desks, chairs, and various items that cluttered the room. To the right were the stairs that spiraled up, towards a door that lead to the catwalk. 

          As they made the climb Keith’s grip on Lance was loosening. Lance tried to hurry up the rest of the way, stumbling as Keith’s dead weight threaten to make them fall.

_           Hold on, just a little longer, _ Lance thought to himself, keeping his tears at bay. They reached the door, opening it, and walked onto the metal flooring. 

          Lance set Keith down on the cold floor, silently closing the door. He didn’t have any keys, meaning that all they could do was pray that they didn’t get found.

          He knelt down by Keith and applied pressure to the bullet wound. Keith didn’t even bother to protest.

          “I can’t feel the pain, but I feel tired.” He said, his voice just above a whisper.

          Lance grew worried. The blood was beginning to soak through the shirt, showing no signs of stopping. He gritted his teeth and sat down, his back against the door. If it were to open, he would go down first, perhaps giving Keith time to get away. 

          If he was still awake that is.

          Lance pulled Keith onto his lap, putting more pressure on the wound, ignoring the blood staining his hands.

          “Lance?”

          “Yeah, buddy?”

          “I don’t want to die.” Tears streamed down Keith’s face, flowing into his ears. 

          Lance held back his own tears. “You’re not going to.”

          “I feel cold.” Keith sobbed. “And it’s getting harder to stay awake.” His voice was hoarse, fear laced in his words

          “Shh, you’re okay. You’re going to fine.” Coming out, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself instead of Keith. “Just. Just keep your eyes on me, okay?”

          Keith’s eyelids fluttered. And ‘okay’ barely made it out of his mouth as the tiredness increased.

          Lance tried to hold back his tears but once he saw Keith’s eyes slowly shut, he began to quietly sob, praying to every god he knew and heard of. Despair hung high in the air, the feeling of hopelessness settling in.

          “Just let this nightmare end.” He whispered as tears dripped off his chin, onto his friend’s chest. “Help Keith, please, I can’t lose him, or any other of my friends. Please, help us.” He opened his mouth to silently scream, tears racing down like razor blades. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

          When Pidge was on their way back from the bathroom, they heard the gunshots and shouting. They saw a person turn the corner, gun in hands.

          They pressed themself against the brick wall, praying that they wouldn’t be spotted. It worked, seeing that the shooter walked right past.

          Pidge slowly walked backwards, keeping their eyes on the female shooter. As they turned the corner they heard gunshots once more and yelped. The shooter instantly turned around, finding Pidge exposed.

          Pidge threw themself in the closest hiding spot there was. A locker. They silently closed the metal door over their body, trying to shush their heavy breathing.

          The female shooter walked past, loudly cursing at losing a victim.

          Now, all Pidge needed to do was wait. Wait for a rescue.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

          Hunk crouched down low, helping Matt keep the students calm. While Matt scanned in front of the group, Hunk scanned the back. 

          “Go, quickly, go, go, go!” Matt hissed at the next student, the girl running over to him to meet with the other half of the group, outside. 

          The Astronomy teacher waved over another student to run across. Instead of being sitting ducks, Matt thought it would be best to get the students out of there. Starting with his class. 

          And now more than half the class was out of the clutches of this horrid nightmare.

          More gunshots sounded.

          The rest of the class pressed themselves against the floor, lockers, walls, anything, hoping that it would cover them. They all kept their whimpers and cries low, afraid of what being heard would mean.

          Matt poked his head to the intersection once more. When he saw that it was still clear, he decided to wave the remaining five over. “All of you, quietly.”

          Once all the students, including Hunk, were safely outside, he called the police. They said that someone already called and there should be cops showing up soon.

          “Hunk, take the kids to the front of the school parking lot. They should be safe and out of range over there.”

          “Okay, but what about you?”

          “I’m going back in to find other students. And my sibling.”

          Hunk was about to protest but thought better of it. The other teens needed someone to take charge once Matt left. So he decided to fill that role.

          “Just be safe. Come back. Please.”

          Matt just nodded and went back inside, the doors closing behind him.

          Hunk turned around to face the rest of the class. “Alright, you heard the man. Let’s get to the front parking lot. The police should be here soon.” He then ushered them forward, keeping an eye behind him incase any of the shooters saw them.

          By the time they arrived at the parking lot, they could hear sirens coming near. Within a minute, a dozen police cars pulled up and asked the teens what was going on, if they identified the shooter, how many were there, and so on.

          About five police officers stayed with the kids, reassuring them and calling parents. The rest went to infiltrate the school.

A little while later, an ambulance arrived, the nurses providing blankets and drinks for the sitting teens. 

          “Just one ambulance?” Hunk asked the nurse who was passing out water bottles.

          “For now. Give it a few minutes and we should have more on the way.”

          Hunk just nodded his understanding, praying that Matt and everyone else got out alive. Because right now, all he could do, was wait. 


	2. Ending To A Nightmare

          Shiro completely understood Keith when he said that he couldn’t feel the bullet wound much. Three bullets in his right arm didn’t stop him from keeping the door shut to the best of his abilities. Still, that didn’t stop him from feeling the warm, wetness of his blood running down his numb limb. It wouldn’t be long before he passed out from blood loss.

          “You can’t stop me.” Zarkon rumbled.

          “Then what do you call this?” Shiro’s vision was growing fuzzy, his strength sapping.

          “A minor setback.” Zarkon pulled the trigger again, further injuring Shiro’s right arm. He managed to poke his gun through the crack between the door and the wall. He fired, catching Shiro off guard.

          Shiro was suddenly thrown back, his head hit the brick wall. Red dots danced in his vision as he saw the former principal stand above him, gun pointed at his face.

          Shiro’s last thoughts were him failing to protect not only his students, but his little brother too. He shut his eyes tight, awaiting death.

          He heard a grunt and a thud. He opened his eyes in time to see Kolivan, the P.E. teacher, whack Zarkon upside the head with the gun. Another whack across Zarkon’s face sent him sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. The P.E. teacher then started to bound the shooter’s hands together with a jump rope. 

          Kolivan looked down at Shiro’s bleeding arm. He knelt down and pulled out an old pair of sweat and wrapped Shiro’s bloody and useless arm.

          “Where are the students?” He asked, being careful not to hurt the injured teacher.

          “No idea. Lance McClain hid them. I don’t know if he’s with them or somewhere else.” He wheezed.

          Kolivan understood and got up, knocking on the doors. It was a certain knock that he knew his karate class (called the Blade of Marmora) knew. When he did the knock on the costume room door, it was repeated back.

          Soon all the students were out of the small room, being escorted by the police

______________________________________________________________________________

 

          Lance heard more gunshots and shouts of pain. He did his best trying not to be heard, he really did. But the thought of dread was too much for the poor boy. He didn’t even bother to keep quiet anymore as his heart breaking sobs ripped at his lungs, leaving him breathless.

          He was covered in his friend’s blood, making his hand slick, and his torso sticky. The smell of iron was potent, making Lance gag. He didn’t think Keith was going to make it. He was pale, and growing colder by the minute.

          Lance shook his head, ignoring the other gunshots. He did his best to get his breathing under control, preparing himself for the shooter.

_           Shiro is probably dead by now, or extremely wounded. _ He thought.  _ It won’t take long for the shooter to find the others. _ He bit back another sob,  _ I should have hid them up here. Where they’d be safe. _

          He was pulled out of his thought when he noticed that Keith’s eyes were slightly opened.

          “H-hey man.” Lance forced his voice, attempting to keep it together for his dying friend. “How are you d-doing?”

          Keith slowly blinked his navy blue eyes, keeping silent. He stared up at Lance’s ocean blue eyes, tears leaking out of his own.

          Lance nodded, tears coming down more slowly. He told Keith to keep his eyes on him, which was exactly what he was doing.

          “You’re going to be okay.” Lance whispered. “We’ll get you help. We’ll make it out of here.”

          A few minutes later, Lance heard shouting. It wasn’t the regular panicked or pained ones that he grew used to hearing. No, it was a group of people shouting his and Keith’s names.

          “We’re up here!” Lance shouted, the hysteria finally getting to him. “In the catwalk, please, Keith is hurt, he needs help!”

          He heard more shouting nearby and he repeated what he just said.

          Shortly after the door cracked opened. Lance moved himself and Keith out of the way so the police officer could fully open it. Aiding them with Keith, they make their descent down the stairs. Once they made it out of the props room, they put Keith on a stretcher and hurriedly rushed him outside to an ambulance. 

          Lance noted the blood splatters by the drama classroom door. He looked around for Shiro, misery gnawing at his insides.

          “Where’s Shiro?” Lanced asked no one.

          “He’s alive and hopefully at the hospital now.” Kolivan put a hand on Lance’s bare shoulders. “Let me escort you out to your family.”

          At the mention of his family Lance perked up, a new wave of tears flooding his eyes. “My family?”

          “Yes, we called all parents to come and pick up their kids.” He slowly lead Lance out the battered and bloodied drama door, into the main class room. “You were smart to lead a false trail. Threw off all of us as we were trying to look for you two.”

          Lance looked down at the floor as they exited into the hallways. “I didn’t want to be found. But now I realized that I should have put all the others up there with us.”

          “Don’t dwell on what could have happened and what you should have done over what you did. They’re alive and well. No injury in the group you hid.”

          “What about the other students?” Lance asked blankly.

          Kolivan pursed his lips. “Only three died. We have around twenty one that were injured, teachers included.”

          Lance shivered. 

          “What’s wrong?”

          “It’s just,” Lance licked his lips, finally accepting the constant tears that seemed to stream down his face, “I saw a girl. She looked like a freshman and she didn’t….” Lance didn’t trust his voice anymore.

          Kolivan awkwardly pulled Lance into a one arm hug as they walked the halls. “You children are too young to see such things. I wish I could have protected you all from this.”

          Together they walked the rest of the way, Lance breaking down the entire time.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

          Pidge was stuck in the locker until she heard rapid foot falls. They sneaked a peek, cracking the metal door open just enough to see the police officers.

          Immediately they opened the door and stumbled out, crying. The police officers were caught off guard but quickly pulled together.

          An officer explained to Pidge that they apprehended a female shooter and now they were clearing the section of students. A policeman walked Pidge out the front school doors.

          “Pidge!” Matt yelled as he pushed through the crowd of parents and students.

          “Matt!” Pidge flew into his arms, sobbing and blubbering about how they thought they wouldn’t see him again. 

          Matt just hugged his sibling tighter, tears finally leaking down his face. He was done being strong. He was done being brave. Now he could finally break down, knowing that his sibling was safe in his arms.

          “Yo, Pidge, Matt!” Hunk ran up to the Holts and pulled them into a bone crushing hug. “You guys are alive!” He cried.

          Pidge looked around, trying to find the rest of her friends. “Where’s Keith and Lance?”

          Hunk and Matt glanced at each other.

          “We haven’t seen them. Or Shiro.” Hunk responded, fear laced in his words.

          “We haven’t seen the Physics club at all. It’s the one section the police haven’t cleared yet.” Matt gritted his teeth, swallowing his fear. “There’s still a shooter in that section.”

          Together the three of them cried, hoping that their friends were alright.

          “Guys?” The three of them looked over to the front doors, a shirtless and bloodied Lance walking towards them.

          “Lance!” They all circled him.

          “Are you okay?”

          “Why are you covered in blood?”

          “Where’s Shiro and Keith?”

          Lance shook his head, telling them to stop. “Keith was shot in the shoulder. But he’s okay, he’s at the hospital now. Along with Shiro. I don’t know what happened to him, but there was blood everywhere. You guys, it was splattered on the-” Lance felt nauseous, bending over as he tried to calm his stomach.

          “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us.” Matt reassured Lance.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

          Soon, all four friends were reunited with their family members. It didn’t take them long to travel to the hospital to see how their two friends were doing. 

          Shiro’s arm was mangled to the point that if they did stitch it backup, it would be useless. He opted for an amputation instead. At least he could have some use of his right arm with prosthetic. 

          Keith was just fine once they removed the bullet. After a blood transfusion and a few stitches, he was good to go home. 

          Coran got a few stitches on his ribs, after being nicked by a bullet. He was trying to get Allura to safety outside with the rest of his class, while Matt went out in search of other students.

          Zarkon and his wife Haggar were arrested and sent to prison for life. Their son Lotor was fired from the school staff, claiming that he was a threat.

          A few months blew by and the whole crew were mostly fine. Lance and Shiro were diagnosed with PTSD, the others helping them if they were to get caught in a flashback in public. Hunk, Keith, and Pidge were well enough to attend the physics competition, winning first place for team Voltron. 

          It was going to take a while for Altea High to get over what happened to their school and students, but it was over them now and all that was left to do was rebuild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Sorry that it was a dark topic, especially a sensitive one. Let me know what you guys think about this, I would love to hear feedback!  
> I would just like to add that I made Kolivan the P.E. teacher because he was in the military until he got injured. He then went on to teach a karate class and they do tournaments. He got hired because they didn't have a P.E teacher and they were desperate XD   
> Matt and Shiro are fairly new teachers, Shiro for two years, Matt for one. Pidge is one grade ahead (sophomore), Keith and Allura are seniors, Hunk and Lance are juniors.   
> Forgot to add to the fic- Alfor died. Was the first one to go down, but I'm fairly sure you guys got that, hint Coran telling the whole school is in lock down instead of Alfor.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing this was risky, but posing it was even more so. Again, I apologise if anyone was triggered, but I did put a fair warning.  
> If you somehow enjoyed this messed up shit, then please, leave a comment down below. It would honestly be reassuring for me.  
> Chapter two should be up in a few days for those who actually read and don't like cliffhangers. Let me know your thoughts on what's going to happen ^_^


End file.
